Too Late?
by missingmarcil
Summary: Songfic of Carly finding out jake is Jason's kid.  May continue if well reviewed.
1. Chapter 1

embed src" quality"high" width"180" height"210" name"scroll" align"middle" type"application/x-shockwave-flash" pluginspage" /br /a href" title"Apologize Lyrics"Apologize Lyrics/a/embed 

Songfic set to One Republic Ft. Timbaland - Apologize lyric

Carly's POV: I'm looking at the one person I never thought would lie to me and put me second. And here he is having gone and done it again. Gosh, first Sam and now Little Lizzie; am I always going to come second.  
Jason's POV: I knew keeping this secret would hurt her but I never thought it would physically hurt me too.  
I see the raw pain in her eyes and just knowing I put it there again is a punch in the gut.

"Carly wait, I know I should've told you but Jake needed protecting." I say grabbing for her. Carly flinches away from me.  
Carly cringes hurt beyond belief, "from me?" she chokes out. "No, sorry. I just couldn't tell anyone so, he would be safe from my life." jason apologized.

I'm holding on your rope, Got me ten feet off the ground I'm hearin what you say but I just can't make a sound You tell me that you need me Then you go and cut me down, but wait You tell me that you're sorry Didn't think I'd turn around, and say...

It's too late to apologize, it's too late I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late

"I see...so keeping it a secret is spinelli, lulu, and even sam knowing." Carly says defeated. "But, it would endanger him with me knowing. Because good ole' carly is so selfish she would pull a Robin and tell everyone." she states before starting to walk away. Jason : I'm sorry Carly, you have to understand.

I'd take another chance, take a fall Take a shot for you And I need you like a heart needs a beat But it's nothin new I loved you with a fire red-  
Now it's turning blue, and you say... "Sorry" like the angel heaven let me think was you But I'm afraid...

Carly turns back just then and states " you know what Jason?, It's too late. I don't have to understand this. I have always put you first before anyone my husbands, my family, my friends, even myself. Yet, you once again lie to me and I'm supposed to understand. Well, guess what I'm going to act just how you and everyone else thinks I am and selfishly say it's too late for apologizes. Keep your family safe without me because I obviously am not included in it." A lone tear is falling down her cheek as she turns back away and walks away.

It's too late to apologize, it's too late I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late

Bridge (guitar/piano)

It's too late to apologize, it's too late I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late It's too late to apologize, yeah I said it's too late to apologize, yeah-  
I'm holdin on your rope, got me ten feet off the ground...


	2. Chapter 2

It's Never Too Late? 

"Sonny!" Carly yells walking into greystone. "Hey, I don't want to be walking into any prim and proper sexual relations!" she snarks thinking to herself I don't need to walk in on Sonny and his new angel of proper Kate.

"Carly what the heck are you shouting about." he says as he enters the foyer.  
"So, I just wanted to give you a heads up about Jason." car states as she strolls into the living room. "Little miss Lizzie muffett has been lying to everyone and Jake is really Jason's son." Carly states as she plops herself onto the couch.

Sonny sighs as he approaches the coach. "You didn't go off spouting your beliefs to everyone did you?"

Looking at him strangely, "It's not a belief; I know for sure." " And how come your not surprised"  
Jumping up and pacing back and forth agitatedly she starts mumbling "oh, wait I know...not only did Sam, Lulu, & Spinelli know. Low and behold the father my children, the one person who knew what Jason and my family means to me knew." progressively getting louder before she turns to Sonny "You knew all along and didn't tell me. ME!!! Jason's best friend!!! The person who has loved him through everything!

"Carly stop; nobody kept this from you on purpose Jason just promised Liz to step away and keep Jake safe from his life. It was killing him." he states trying to calm his ex down. He knew she would be pissed but she is acting ridiculously like a wife scorned he thinks taken aback.

Starting to storm out the foyer Carly shoots back "I guess you agreed with Jason that I'm not part of the family. Don't worry I'll make sure the nanny drops your family off for their scheduled visits on time."

Once Carly has gone Sonny picks up the phone and dials.  
Phone rings "You better get over here. I'm not sure even Morgan can fix this. Hurricane Carly is about to blow into town in a big way."

Sonny listens for a few moments then barks into the phone:

"Spencer, I don't care what dark wing bat or dastardly DA you think you need to be fighting at the moment. Your family is about to roll into a storm of disastrous proportions!" "Get over here now!" Sonny drops the phone on the receiver sinking into his chair.

Sonny picks up the portrait on his desk saying out loud "I know you gave me this family on loan but Jason what you just did may make it impossible for you to ever finally come to your senses and take your family back.


	3. Chapter 3

Never Too Late 

Kate approaches greystone from the back garden "Sonny! You in there?" Walking in the door she stops short when she views Sonny slumped in his chair holding a picture frame with a defeated look on his face. "Hey Sonny, didn't you hear me calling you?" she questions. "Sorry, no what did you need?" sonny replies with a sigh placing the portrait back on his desk.

"Maybe I should be asking you that; what's wrong?" she questions coming closer.  
"She knows!" he states.  
Confused Kate asks "Who knows? And what do the know?" Sonny doesn't respond. "Sonny look at me your scaring me!" Sonny looks up and views her like he is coming out of the fog which was his mind. "Sorry again Kate, I was speaking out loud"  
"I get that" roll of eyes "But who has caused you this much distress and what do they know." Sonny gets up and walks around the desk and sits on the corner looking directly at Kate. "I guess there's no harm now because Hurricane Carly is about to take over." He sighs "Carly found out Jason is the father of Elizabeth's baby and he kept it from her"  
"Ooh" she says as she walks back to wards the chair to sit. "So, let me get this straight. Carly is about to go berserk because Jason her best friend; not husband kept the fact that he fathered a child with Ms. Spencer." A little confused asks "Is she angry because Jason kept a secret or because it hurts her cousin lucky?"

"Not really either; she's angry because Jason kept it from her. And well, because it's Liz. There's allot more story to Carly's relationship with Jason."

"I think I've been around this town long enough to get the cliff notes on the Jason Carly drama." Kate States. "So you understand why Carly would be flipping out." "Sure, just one question though. Being around I know even though Jason is a hired killer he is always knows right from wrong so, how did this happen." she questions.

Sonny goes ahead and divulges what details he knows of the affair.

Kate sits pondering a few minutes after Sonny finishes then starts to laugh. "What could possibly be so funny about all of this. It is ruining so many lives and about to crash into a few more."

"It kills me to ever be on Carly's side but how can a bunch of seemingly intelligent men be so stupid when it comes to little how would she say "Pixies"?" "What are you talking about Kate?" sonny says getting agitated. He never likes being called stupid when it comes to women.

"OK, why would anyone possibly believe it was just a random occurrence that someone climbs; what is it 18 flights of steps during a blackout to just talk to someone she says is just a friend. And there are never just guy friends you run to when you find out that your husband is cheating on you. Lovers or potential lovers yes, friends no unless of course they're gay. Which I kinda highly doubt Jason is." Kate starts.

He sits there pondering what she is saying.

"And you said she begged Jason not to tell because she wanted her marriage to work and keep Jake safe from Jason's lifestyle yet, sought him out at every given opportunity." she finishes.

Sonny stands up getting agitated the more he thinks things over.

"Frankly, after all she's done I would really wonder whether or not Jake is his or not. Did anyone see the paternity test results?"

"No I don't think anyone ever did. But why would someone lie about something that just the information getting out would ruin the family she has?" Sonny asks out loud.

"As a woman the fact that it is Jason is almost enough reason. No offense Sonny cause you are definitely more my type. But Jason isn't too hard on the eyes and he is fiercely loyal to his family. You can already see that with Carly."

Sonny stops short "That's it!! Carly!"

"Yeah, what about her? Jason is already overprotective of that mess of a woman."

"That's just it. Liz doesn't like Carly and what a way to stick it to her than to have Jason's kid or make it seem like it." "I should've thought of this sooner what with the name Jake that's definitely a slap in Carly's face."

"Come on Sonny, I don't like Carly but would never think to do something like this." she says.

"Yeah, but Carly hasn't blown a hole in your relationship at every turn by just being around. Carly always told Liz she could never handle Jason's lifestyle and he would never walk away from her and his family."

"I guess that makes some sense." Kate interjects "But what would the name Jake have to do with getting to Carly?" she asks.

"Well long story short the Jason & Carly saga started at Jake's over a game of pool and no-name sex." he says. "Never once would I believe it has any special meaning to Jason about Liz."

"So, how do we prove that Liz is lying?" Kate asks.

"The more important question should be how do we keep Carly from killing her when she finds out!"


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all the feedback keep it coming it inspires me like nothing else!! 

I have been watching the chaos which is GH and I luv how they played Lucky's initial reaction. But no matter what I feel knew even if it was just in the back of his mind.

Never too Late,...

"Come on Sonny, I don't like Carly but would never think to do something like this." she says.

"Yeah, but Carly hasn't blown a hole in your relationship at every turn by just being around. Carly always told liz she could never handle Jason's lifestyle and he would never walk away from her and his family."

"I guess that makes some sense." kate interjects "But what would the name Jake have to do with getting to Carly?" she asks.

"Well long story short the Jason & Carly saga started at Jake's over a game of pool and no-name sex." he says. "Never once would I believe it has any special meaning to Jason about liz."

"So, how do we prove that liz is lying?" kate asks.

"The more important question should be how do we keep Carly from killing her when she finds out!"

Sonny is drifting off to sleep reliving this conversation in his head when he hears a noise in the sitting room below.  
Knowing he sent Max out to the main gate so, as not to bother him & Kate he was wondering what the noise below could be below. Creeping down the side stairs with gun drawn he almost busts a gut at the guilty look on Spencer's face as he ransacked my good liquor.

"Do you ever announce yourself Corinthos; you could give an Ole" man a heart attack!" Luke bursts out. "Keep this up and I might believe the spinners babble about dastardly darkness & think you are related to those vamps!"

Putting down his gun on the desk Sonny relaxes and grabs a seat.

"Pour me some of my bourbon before you suck it all down!" he says.

Luke's splashes two fingers into a second sifter placing it down on the desk and announcing "with pleasure, your dark Holiness!"

"Ha, Ha very funny Luke."

They each take a sip of the brandy while Luke perches himself on a settee nearby.

"So, what has the Spencer devil spawn to whom I should have put to rest a long time ago gotten herself into now!"

Meanwhile at Jake's :

Coleman is starting to get concerned and has his hand on the ready to call Morgan. He figures one Spencer in a dark mood is asking for trouble. But when Carly walks in with the same look on her face he figures Hurricane's must run in the Spencer family.

Carly shoots Coleman an I dare you look swinging a leg onto a barstool by her cousin; "a beer with a tequila chaser Coleman & pour my miserable Cuz the same."

Coleman puts the phone down thinking to the heavens 'Sorry Morgan but Spencers scare me more. especially Carly.'

Three rounds later the brooding stops and conversation begins.

"Luck, I'm sorry that Lil Lizzie decided to destroy you so. " Carly states.

He turns to his cuz with a puzzled look on his face. "Car, I know you were standing in the shadows when Jason told me I wasn't Jake's father. Liz, tried to keep it a secret but Jason had to tell. How can you have such blind faith in him even now after all this has gone down?".

"Lucky he would never have lied to me if she didn't talk him into it." carly states frustratingly. "I heard you yelling at her.. how can you believe she kept this from you to not hurt you. " she says. "You know she has always just wanted Jason and took advantage of the Spencer loyalties in the meantime. "

Lucky starts to shake his head while saying "Carly you just don't get it, Liz would never hurt my recovery like that on purpose."

"Ha!" comes out of nowhere behind them!

The Spencer duo turns around to see a scowling Sam.

"Coleman. pull out the good stuff this is going to be a long night." Sam shoots to a worried barkeep.

"So, Lucky you actually believe lil' lizzie would never impede on your recovery. I hate to tell you this but Carly has always been right where that pixie is concerned. " Sam states.

Carly jokingly adds. "See luck, even the all knowing Sam of Everyday Heroes thinks so." as she sticks her tongue out. The alcohol starting to effect both spencers.


	5. Chapter 5

never too late? Chapter 5 rewrite transcript courtesy of slcooper21 

Em walks up to PH4 and is greeted be a brooding guard. "I wouldn't't go in there miss. Quartermaine if I were you. It;s even worse than last time they got into a fight." he states.  
Emily smirks thinking to herself. "Don't worry I can handle whatever the situation," she states slightly wondering to herself if this time she could be wrong. After talking to lucky this morning about the situation she just doesn't't know.

Opening the door she is hit with the silence of the penthouse it is almost heartbreaking. Then she looks to the sofa and sees her brother head in his hands with a photo at his feet paralyzed by his thoughts.

Jason has been sitting in the same spot all night thinking about how hurt Carly was. He knew he got lucky when he apologized for taking Sam's side with the Sonny debacle but this he could feel it was different. Now, after sitting and thinking while viewing the only items he held any value too. Among those being the photo of his family the three of them. The key-chain she gave him was the first thing she ever gave him. He gave her one with her true name on it. Then when they didn't think they would see each other again ;right after she helped me marry Sonny's sister he thought.  
He remembers it all so vividly.  
Carly: Hey.

Jason: Courtney said you wanted to see me.

Carly: Yeah. Can you give this to Bobbie?

Jason: Sure.

Carly: It's -- it's kind of hard to figure out what to write, how to put my feelings down. You know, how do you say thank you, goodbye. And now you're standing here in front of me, and -- and I'm not sure what to say.

Jason: You don't have to say anything.

Carly: You know that -- how I feel, right? You know you've been everything. I know that you have been everything to me, and --

Jason: Carly, Carly, Carly -- I understand. It's OK. You know that the first thing that you ever gave me was a key chain with my name on it. And a year later, I gave one to you. But we can't do that stuff now because it could be traced, so -- I -- I got you this from the airport in Paris. I know that it's tourist junk and there are millions like it. So I just, you know -- I want you to -- I want you to keep this to remember me by, OK?

Carly: What am I going to do if you're not there to catch me when I fall?

Jason: I trust you. Now you need to trust yourself.

Carly: What if I can't?

Jason: Just call me. I will come and get you, no matter what.

"Carly, I'm falling are you going to catch me?" Jason thinks to himself.

She brought chaos & real living into his everyday life. Sitting now in his silent & cold penthouse he remembers & the tears fall.

Emily walks to wards her broken looking brother sitting down next to him on the couch. "She definitely brought alot of chaos to your life." she states looking at the photo at his feet.

Jason keeps staring at the photo not speaking.

"Jason, you need to talk to someone & how about your sis. I know what' s going on; I've seen lucky." she says.

"You never believed in her you wouldn't't understand." he sobs..

"Jason, I may have not gotten along with her but I'd have been a fool not to notice her love for you. She would die for you Jason maybe even kill for you. " She says to him.

He smiles thinking of his Valkyrie (the pet name Spinelli gave her) then remembers what he has done and is crestfallen"  
Not after what I have done." "you forget who you are talking to Jason. I know that no matter what Carly will stick up for you to the death no matter how mad she is. Believe me she is blaming Liz for all of this and this time I have a feeling it is rightly so. " she says. Jason looks up quickly stating what do you mean he questions imploringly.


	6. Chapter 6

never too late? 

Em walks up to PH4 and is greeted be a brooding guard. "I wouldn't go in there miss. Quartermaine if I were you. It;s even worse than last time they got into a fight." he states.  
Emily smirks thinking to herself. "Don't worry I can handle whatever the situation," she states slightly wondering to herself if this time she could be wrong. After talking to lucky this morning about the situation she just doesn't know.

Opening the door she is hit with the silence of the penthouse it is almost heartbreaking. Then she looks to the sofa and sees her brother head in his hands with a photo at his feet paralyzed by his thoughts.

Jason has been sitting in the same spot all night thinking about how hurt Carly was. He knew he got lucky when he apologized for taking Sam's side with the Sonny debacle but this he could feel it was different. Now, after sitting and thinking while viewing the only items he held any value too. Among those being the photo of his family the three of them. The key chain she gave him when she thought she was never going to see him again. She brought chaos & real living into his everyday life. Sitting now in his silent & cold penthouse he remembers & the tears fall.

She walks to wards her broken looking brother sitting down next to him on the couch. "She definitely brought allot of chaos to your life." she states looking at the photo at his feet.

Jason keeps staring at the photo not speaking.

"Jason, you need to talk to someone & how about your sis. I know what' s going on; I've seen lucky." she says.

"You never believed in her you wouldn't understand." he sobs..

"Jason, I may have not gotten along with her but I'd have been a fool not to notice her love for you. She would die for you Jason maybe even kill for you. " She says to him.

He smiles thinking of his Valkyrie (the pet name Spinelli gave her) then remembers what he has done and is crestfallen"  
Not after what I have done." "you forget who you are talking to Jason. I know that no matter what Carly will stick up for you to the death no matter how mad she is. Believe me she is blaming Liz for all of this and this time I have a feeling it is rightly so. " she says. Jason looks up quickly stating what do you mean he questions imploringly.

if anybody has the transcript too the giving of the key chain in Paris please send it me. I would love to include it to this chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for all the feedback. And sorry for not updating sooner...life interrupts. I promise though my breaks won't be as long as the writers. Ha ha. 

Loss of Emily doesn't't happen in my story. But Sam & Lizzie might be a different story:)

Never too late 6

"And my psycho niece still feels Morgan belongs to her no matter what." Luke says ignoring the fact that his only daughter in law has hurt his son yet again.

"Luke, you know as well as I do that Jason will always belong to Carly." sonny states. "And you are as always ignoring the obvious. Liz says that Jake is Jason's son not Lucky's. Do you not understand the consequences now?"

----

Throwing himself down in the closest chair & propping his feet on the end table Luke sighs. I should've known; Spencer angels always have the worst skeletons in there closet. "So, you say she says it is Morgan's. Is that not the truth?" Luke asks Sonny.

Sonny moves across the room and quickly removes Luke's feet from his end table. "Really Luke? You have absolutely no manners."

He sits himself across from Luke. "I don't know; she says it's Jasons'. " He runs his hand over his face sighing. "But after talking with Kate I am just not sure"  
"So, Sonny Boy what does your latest mob moll think of this mess?" Luke inquires while lighting up a cigar.

You forget who you are talking to Jason I know that no matter what Carly will stick up for you to the death no matter how mad she is. Believe me she is blaming Liz for all of this and this time I have a feeling it is rightly so. " she says.

Jason looks up quickly stating what do you mean he questions imploringly.

Men! Emily thinks to herself why are they so dense to the opposite sex?!

Looking at her devastated brother she figures an explanation is definitely in order.

Jason, how often has Elizabeth said you should stay away or she doesn't't want you in Jake's life then somehow ends up in the same place you are

or she just outright seeks you out?

Coincidences happen he states. Thinking to himself...when did you ever really believe in coincidences Morgan. Coincidences get you killed.

"yeah, Jason they happen once in awhile but think about how often Liz seeked you out to inform you about Jake's progress." she implores of her brother.

"She didn't want you in Jake's life but had to inform you of every moment in it?" she asks him.

beta free so far. Anybody up to the task email me . Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

Never too late! 

Now, keep it down so we can get some sleep; SAM states again. Carly rolls up to a sitting position on the bed and glances around at the

room she knows so well. Getting up and gathering her things up she stops by the dresser and opens a drawer thinking to herself that her

favorite boxers and t-shirt will be in there and sure enough it it. This just causes an anger to build up even more. She drops them back in and

slams the drawer before storming out the door. This startles a sleeping Sam to jump up. "Hurricane Carly they say, definitely a storm

brewing." she mumbles before burying her head under the pillow again.

"So, Sonny Boy what does your latest mob moll think of this mess?" Luke inquires while lighting up a cigar.

Kate seems to think Elizabeth is manipulating the whole situation and that quite possibly Jake isn't Jason's.

As a big circle of smoke is puffed into the air Luke says my daughter-in-law isn't shorting on the punches, is she? Naming the kid Jake is

definitely a red flag being thrown in Caroline's face.

Yeah, and that makes me really wonder if this isn't just a big plan for revenge against lucky and Carly in one fell swoop.

Stomping out the cigar in the ashtray and rising Luke starts to go out the back door. "What you going to do about this Luke? " sonny asks

his retreating form.

"Do a little digging Spencer style before the storm hits." He throws back over his shoulder.

Epiphany looks up at the ding of the elevator letting off a very fierce looking Mrs. Jacks. Glancing over at nurse Spencer thinks to herself,

shoulda saw this one coming a mile away. Knowing better than to get in front of this runaway train grabs some charts and walks off shaking

her head.

Liz looks up and grimaces knowing the confrontation that is about to happen. But is quite shocked when Carly just says "Carly Jacks for

Dr. Lee. Just let her know I'm waiting over here."

Sitting in the waiting area Carly is still formulating the plan in her head.

Luke walks into Kelly's running smack dab into the person he has been searching for. "Spumoni, kid just the person I need." Clutching his

laptop to his chest says oh father of the blonde goddess what can the great jackal do for you. Luke reaches for a chair and presses him

down into it says first you can speak English. Next you can help me with my nutty niece and her favorite mobster.

Stone cold and the Valkyrie what is wrong with them. Spinelli stutters.

Nothing a little truth can't help that's where you come in. Now open that laptop up and start doing your thing.


	9. Chapter 9

Well, I've been getting knocked alot on the boards being a die-hard Jarly is harddddd!!!

So, during this chapter I am going to take a few history liberties just like TIIC do. But this time in benefit of my fav Super that should've been.

* * *

So, oh wise father of the blonde one!

What of my skills pray tell do you require?

Luke begins to fill in spin on the details of what he is looking for...

Sitting in the waiting area Carly is still formulating the plan in her head.

Liz just can't help herself & storms over to the waiting area.

"Are you happy now? " she blurts out. " Jason is just miserable."

"Well, maybe he should've thought about his family before hooking up with the likes of you."

"Carly you have a husband and do not own Jason"

"That's where you are wrong little girl. I own Jason's heart just as he owns mine." "We are forever imprinted on each others soul."

"Oh, please first Jason's your soul mate, then Sonny, then Jax, & now when Jason gets a life of his own he's yours again."

"You are just a selfish whore Carly" Liz shrieks not realizing Jason has just walked off the elevator and is coming toward them.

"Carly, you are just jealous that I gave Jason the SON he always wanted FIRST".

"Liz, that is enough." Jason orders.

"But. she started it.  
"Jason I do not need you to defend me anymore and especially not to your Lil' angels." Carly retorts before getting up to meet Dr. Lee who she sees just beyond the nurses desk.

Meanwhile, Spin is furiously typing away on his baby. He shakes his head types some more. "The golden child isn't showing up so Golden." Typing some more.  
"wow, OH WOW !!!"

"Spill Spinelli what have you found out."

"Well, I thought I should cross-reference the Stone Cold's DNA just to be sure. And although it doesn't match the wee one. It does seem to have hit another match in the database."

"What?! Let me see." pulling the computer to him.

"Hey, Hey this is a very fragile and temperamental piece of hardware."

Luke looks over the screen not understanding all the numbers and codes but one thing does stand out "M. Corinthos III"

"This can't be?"

"It looks to be only recently updated when Michael was last brought in. Then it seems whoever fixed the error kept it coded for Physicians only."

Luke scratches his head thinking well it seems whoever started this whole merry go round has a little bit of a conscience.

"Spinelli, Can you see if Miss Elizabeth Webber was a volunteer when these errors occurred."

Thinking to himself the hits just keep coming and I better hurry up and figure this all out before Hurricane Carly destroys herself as always.


End file.
